Tenkuu Shinpan Titles 01
by Seito
Summary: There are countless universes to explore. AU snapshots. 1) Angels and Demon!AU 2) Detective and Thief! AU 3) Time Travel
1. Angel with a shotgun

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Angel with a shotgun**

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _You better know what you're fighting for._

Yu kept his rifle raised, aimed at the demon standing across of him. Wild brown eyes, curved horns and black wings fully extended, the demon snarled at him. "Leave us alone!"

Us? There were more of them? Yu had orders to exterminate _a_ demon in the area. Not two. No matter. He would kill this one and find the other. "You're a menace that needs to be eliminated."

"You Angels are the same!" the demon shouted. "We haven't done anything! We just want to be left alone from you murderers!"

"Big brother!"

A smaller girl ran out of nowhere, straight to the other demon.

"Yuri! I told you run away!" the demon said, scooping her up in her arms.

Yuri shook her head. "No! You didn't do anything wrong!"

The demon shielded his sister protectively with his wing. He looked warily at Yu. "If I surrender quietly will you let her go? I know who you are Sniper. I know escaping you won't be easy."

There was… something wrong here. Yu had never seen a demon, any demon, care like that. They were supposed to be mindless emotionless monsters.

"No, I won't be killing anyone today," Yu said. He needed time to think. Because if there was one demon who cared, there were bound to be others. How many had Yu killed? "Just one thing. Your name."

The demon looked at him, surprised that Yu was letting him go. "Rika. And this is my sister Yuri."

* * *

AU Notes

Angel and Demon!AU complete with war.

* * *

Happy New Year

Please leave a review


	2. Dance with me

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Dance with me**

"Dance with me?" Rika asked. He extended his hand out to the green haired lady who was shyly hiding in the corner.

"I couldn't," the girl protested.

"I insist," Rika said, gently grabbing her wrist and lead her to the dance floor. A waltz started, the music filling the grand hall. "I'm Detective Honjo Rika. Your name?"

"Kuon," she said, not quite meeting Rika's eyes.

"A very pretty name," Rika said. "I wouldn't have thought you would have picked it, Sniper."

Kuon, or Sniper, froze. "You always did see through my disguises." Her voice dropped into a dark, definitively male, voice. "Are you here to arrest me, detective?"

"I'll consider not if you keep me away from the very determined single ladies," Rika muttered. "And not steal the gem tonight."

Sniper smirked mischievously. "Does my favorite detective need me to steal him away?"

* * *

AU Notes

Kaitou and Detective AU because reasons.

My favorite thing about thieves and their precious people is the phrase "steal me away".

* * *

But this OTP has been sunk so -cries-

Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Beacon of Hope

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Beacon of Hope**

Yuri hit the ground running. She didn't look back, not even hesitating for a second. There was no hesitation in her movements. There were three primary goals and loate to admit, she didn't have time to deal with the others who had slowed her down previously.

Even if it stacked the odds against her, she was here to save three people and three people only. The rest would come later.

She would prevent Kuon's death, save Sniper from his mask and prevent her brother from falling into Aikawa's hands. The relationships would never be the same, but she cared about them too much to even let it come close to playing it out the same way.

Besides, it was her right as the person who became God.

* * *

 **AU Notes**

AU where after finding all the God Codes, Yuri uses her new powers to go back in time. Or something.

* * *

This is currently the last chapter that I have.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
